The Last Spill
by BSManthaLUV
Summary: They'd been getting along. A date here, a coffee there. But after there last fight Rory wasn't sure she liked coffee anymore. RoryLogan


**Disclaimer: **I don't own Gilmore Girls, but if you know who does give me their number. Because they're probably rich!

**Time Frame: **After Pulp Friction

**My Thoughts: **I am in 100 support of the Rory, Logan relationship. But for some not sane reason I feel like writing this Gilmore Girls story about there –um- problems. It's a one shot in case for some reason you didn't see that in the summary. In another one of my stories "You Can't Fight Your Destiny," I mention they had a bad break up in front of the coffee kiosk. So I think I am going to do that breakup. Enjoy. If it sucks pretend you never read it.

**Feedback: **Love it, need it, live and breath for it. So write it! Flames and suggestions loved!

"Ah, look it's Miss Ace. Just the lady I wanted to see." Logan said running up to Rory while she stood in front of the coffee kiosk and ordered her quadruple the caffeine coffee.

"Logan! Have you ever doubled the caffeine in your coffee? It's quite appetizing." She smiled as she replied. A warm cup of coffee was all it ever took to set her mood in the 'good' category.

"Ace I have something great to tell you."

"Well spill Logan."

"Right after…" He pulled her into a kiss.

Rory giggled, "Come on Logan tell me. Wait no don't, let me guess. You are going to buy me a lifetime supply of coffee and get the professors to give me extra classes." That was all she needed to complete her life.

"You're a very interesting person Miss Gilmore."

"So what is it?"

"My dad's passing on the business early!"

"Ohmygod Logan you must be SO excited! You get to manage a real live newspaper."

"Yeah, Ace but that's not the best part."

"So?"

"I get to drop out early!"

Rory's excited smile dropped dead. Drop out? What? Did he have a wish to become stupid? He wasn't even done with his first year. "Logan," She frowned.

"What? It's not like we won't see each other."

"I know that Logan, but your throwing away everything!"

"What are you talking about? I am going to own a multi million dollar newspaper. That sure as hell sounds like everything to me!"

"Well Logan it's not, do you realize how important collage is?"

"Come on, don't get on me about my education. I'm smart enough to put myself through life."

"Yeah, I can see the headline now Logan, 'newspaper bankrupt, owner living his 4 girlfriends!'"

"So now this is about the no string deal?"

"So I need to spell it out? YES! Did you actually think I'd be OK with that Logan."

"Well Rory you seemed OK with it to me." He called her Rory, the noise rang through her ears, and it was an unpleasant sound.

"Logan you took advantage of me! You- you knew I couldn't handle it!" Rory said unsure of her own words.

By now a crowd had gathered, including many of the teachers and students.

Off to the side:

"I knew Logan was going to be trouble for her." Doyle said shaking his head.

"Me too! I needed to buy earplugs AND ear muffs to block out those awful noises. He was worse than Dean.

"Spoiled little rich boy."

"Poor Rory."

Off to the other side:

"Ah mate this is a real sorrow indeed." Finn said

"Yeah man, poor Logan." Colin contributed.

"Poor Logan? Poor Rory. That explains why she knew Logan. She was dating him!" Robert added.

Everyone watched in awe.

"It was your idea! YOUR FUCKING IDEA!" Logan yelled.

"Well Logan, I expected you to date, kiss, even make out with other people. Not sleep with them! I could have gotten an STD or worse aids! I was doing you a favor Logan, I endangered my own safety to be with you!"

"Well it's nice that you just yelled our plan to all these people!"

"We already knew." Mumbles saying those words came from the audience. News obviously traveled fast at Yale.

"I didn't know I was a charity case Rory!"

Rory couldn't take his snide remarks; she held her extra caffeine coffee in the air then poured it down slowly and purposely on his head. His perfectly styled hair slowly began to deteriorate. Rory couldn't take the pressure she began to cry. And walked away head held high, she'd gotten the last spill.


End file.
